World Warcraft
by The One They Call El Diablo
Summary: You've heard about World War I and II, but have you ever seen World Warcraft...? Look through a soldier Elf's eyes in a world full of chaos and hate.


World Warcraft  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft or anything of it, but I do own Aerowyn, Quiver, and Darius, and the land known as Norlain. Any other names you see here that you do not recognize are most likely made up by me and I own them as well. If you do recognize one that I have claimed my work, I apologize- - -it is only coincidence. Have you ever tried thinking of original fantasy elf, knight, and Orc names? That's what I thought.  
  
A/N: This fic will be told in the first person perspective of Quiver, but I will use script format when characters speak as well. I apologize if this format confuses you, so bear with me. And here are the tools used for more clarity:  
  
* text * - - any text within * * is an action  
  
( text ) - - any text within ( ) is the character's thoughts  
  
Entry 1, 2, etc - - this means that any the text written after this "Entry" is written in Quiver's journal  
  
Now let the fic begin!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darius: Quiver! Leave behind your journal! Quiver! What are you doing?!  
  
How could he ask me to leave it behind? How could he ask me to lose my one and only escape from our reality? Everything we have done would be forgotten, and he is asking me to leave it behind? Never. Who am I? Why, my name. . .my name. . .it's as much a mystery to me as it is to you. I am not an individual anymore; I am only "Quiver," called that because of my adept knowledge and skilled use of the bow and arrow. I am no longer an Elf who stands at 5'11; I am no longer an Elf with hair as brown as bark which flows to my shoulders; I no longer have my mysterious hazel eyes; I am no longer a person; I am "Quiver;" another pawn in my reality. What reality is that you ask? Well. . .  
  
Twenty-two months and six days ago, Aerowyn of the High Elves decided it was time to end the war between humans and Orcs. Why? Because the Elves were caught in the middle of the war. Aerowyn thought that the humans would be reasonable. Since the Orcs have been fighting for land for centuries, Aerowyn thought that he could persuade King Llane of Azeroth to sign a treaty that offered Orcs more land, and the Elves had already agreed to give up some of their land as well. But Llane would not hear of it, and Aerowyn fought for the treaty for one month exactly.  
  
Lengley, one of my closest friends, was very frustrated with the humans' decision not to give up land. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. He traveled to Azeroth alone, and assassinated Llane. His decision was not wise, god rest his soul, but Lengley had done what many of us Elves have wanted to do.  
  
Once Llane II had taken the throne, he immediately passed a treaty, which marked the Elves as enemies, enemies whom must be diminished. When the Orcs found out that the humans now target us, they decided to direct their warfare towards us. They realize that if we are eliminated, then the only obstacle they have are the humans. We are losing the fight for survival, and nothing will change. So that is why I have decided to write this journal, so the Elves are not forgotten, and so the Elves will not be remembered as "the ones who began World Warcraft." Twenty-two months and six days ago, on the twent-sixth sunset of June. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
29th Day of June, after sunrise  
  
Entry 1: So it is written, so it shall be done. King Llane II had just passed a law at sunrise this morning, and that law has now officially made us worldwide enemies. The High Elves are now deciding whether or not we should go into hiding or fight this. I would rather we went into hiding, but Aerowyn will not hear of it. What's this? The enormous Elf is stepping up onto a tree stump, to bellow out orders at us, no doubt about it.  
  
Aerowyn: For too long we have been caught between the ignorant wars of the Orcs and the humans. And now I say we fight them! We fight them until they are damned to hell for all the trouble they have caused! My Elvin brothers and sisters. . .we shall go to war.  
  
Entry 2: No one here seems to be very enthusiastic. I can see Darius stroking his blonde hair with his left hand, shaking. He always strokes his hair when he has mixed feelings about something. What is it with Darius anyways? What is it with that sly fool? He always talked about how the humans deserve to be slaughtered, and we should reign supreme. Now here he is, with that chance to bring the humans to their knees, and he is as frustrated as I am. He could crush the humans with his hands alone- - -Darius stands tall and proud, with his large stout body frame and massive muscles.  
  
Quiver: Darius! What is wrong?  
  
Darius: Hmm? What do you mean?  
  
Quiver: You seem very tense my friend, and yet I thought you would be first in line at a chance to fight the humans.  
  
Darius: You have no idea what is going on, do you?  
  
Quiver: ??? What do you mean by that?  
  
Darius: We are not only fighting the humans, we are fighting for our survival! The Orcs are after us as well.  
  
Entry 3: He is right. I have not thought of it that way. And still, Aerowyn wants to fight? He is mad. He is only thinking with his pride. And here I thought that elves were of the wisest of the races. . .I beg to differ. We can be just as bluntly ignorant and prideful as the humans and the Orcs.  
  
Entry 4: Hmm, it is now sundown of the day, and we are beginning our wayward in search of the High Elves of Norlain. Perhaps with their help we can save the Elvin race. . .yes, perhaps.  
  
Entry 4 Continued: We are now traveling through the forest just south of Norlain; it shall not be too far now. But, what is this? I have been thinking that the Norlain forest would be one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. . .and yet, it seems so dark, and dreary. The trees, they almost seem to droop, if trees could show expressions. The grass smells of sulfur, and decay. What is going on? A shrill moment of horror is shrouding us. We are continuing though, with the dry leaves crunching beneath our boots. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
30th Day of June, after midnight  
  
Entry 5: Black and dreary, cold and weary, death and decay all around! This is no holy ground! This is no settlement for Elves! This is the darkness caused by ones of pure hate! On the ground over there. . . under the brown and black leaves. . .it is a shield. . .with a lion design. . .such craftsmanship is only done by a blacksmith! A human blacksmith! Humans! Those wretched things have torched Norlain! The remains of our fellow Elves are all around us! Such horror! And what is this? It is only a glimpse of what is to become of the whole Elvin race! Wretched creatures! Wretched things. . .creatures. . .things?. . .So it is starting. I am becoming as hateful of humans as they have of us. I am no different from them. I am no better than the ones who torched these holy grounds. I am, just another pawn in the War. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it was a bit short, and I know that it dragged out kind of long, but I just want to see if anyone would like to see where I could go with this. Please R/R! Thanks a bunch!  
  
The One Still Called El Diablo- - - 


End file.
